Operation Lights Out
is the fourteenth episode of Season 1 of The Evermoor Chronicles. It aired on February 18th, 2016. Plot Sorsha's Worry-No-Mores have made Tara crazy. She uses Bella's purple cloak as a disguise, and scares Bella. Tara loses her dolls while running around, and Jake and Ludo pick them up to put in their Casket of Eternity. Cameron, who has gone to check on Tara, finds them and throws them into the lake, stopping their curse. Sorsha and Tara both go back to normal, but Tara quickly realizes that Bella is in danger and rushes back to the manor. Summary Everyone has their own sleepover: Tara, Bella, and Sorsha; Seb, Otto, and Cameron; Jake and Ludo. Otto confesses to Seb (and possibly Cameron) that he likes Bella. Meanwhile, Bella is anxious about her seeming to be the vessel for the third Founder, so Sorsha makes Worry-No-More dolls to get rid of all of her worries. When she wakes up, the dolls seem to have disappeared. However, they have managed to wrap themselves around Tara's wrist whilst she was asleep. Sorsha dresses in extremely garish clothes and gathers Otto, Seb, and Cameron to help her to steal the lantern from Mayor Doyle. When they get to the Village Hall, they find Doyle asleep, holding tightly on to the lantern. Sorsha tries to take it from him, but he almost wakes up. She makes another plan to wake him up so they can take the lantern from him then. Otto wakes Doyle up and sends him to the Stumpy Plum, which has been 'burgled' - by Sorsha, who is fearless as a result of using the worry dolls. However, Doyle takes the lantern with him, and Lacie manages to steal it as he is confronting Seb and Otto. Meanwhile, Sorsha's Worry-No-Mores have made Tara crazy. She uses Bella's purple cloak as a disguise, and scares Bella. Tara loses her dolls while running around, and Jake and Ludo pick them up to put in their Casket of Eternity. Cameron, who has gone to check on Tara, finds them and throws them into the lake, stopping their curse. Sorsha and Tara both go back to normal, but Tara quickly realizes that Bella is in danger and rushes back to the manor. After stealing the lantern, Lacie takes Tara's discarded cloak and uses it to lure Bella into the tapestry room. There, Bella touches the lantern, but as she is not the fated vessel, she is turned into a statue. Tara finds her a moment later. Otto runs in, warning Tara about the missing lantern, but when he sees Bella, he is very upset. He tries to hint that he could kiss the statue - true love's kiss bringing Bella back - but Tara thinks that he means Cameron. Otto gives Tara his shapeshifting feather so that she can pretend to be Bella to make Cameron fall in love with her. Cast Main Cast * Naomi Sequeira - Tara Crossley * Finney Cassidy - Cameron Marsh * Georgia Lock - Bella Crossley * Jordan Loughran - Sorsha Doyle * George Sear - Seb Crossley * Georgie Farmer - Jake Crossley * Alex Starke - Ludo Carmichael * Sammy Moore - Otto * India Ria Amarteifio - Lacie Fairburn Recurring Cast * Georgie Glen - Aunt Bridget * Belinda Stewart-Wilson - Fiona Crossley * Clive Rowe - Mayor Doyle * Margaret Cabourn-Smith - Crimson Carmichael * Sharon Morgan - Esmerelda Dwyer Transcript Operation Lights Out Transcript Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes